


Marks

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bite marks, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Ruby enjoys a bit of "alone time" remembering some of her past times with her girlfriend.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> So got kinda bored, no commissions to work on, and had a not so great day. Decided to relax by writing and ended up finishing this little thing. Second fic I've written of ruby enjoying her own company. Interesting. Well, hope you enjoy it too.

Ruby tossed her pencil down and stretched in her chair, arms up and legs out. Letting out a sigh she closed the book in front of her. If there was one thing she didn’t like about Beacon, it was the homework. She knew there would be some but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

Luckily though she was done now. Not only that, but she had the dorm to herself. Yang was working out, Weiss had gone into Vale, and Blake had gone to the library to let her study alone. Not that Blake made much noise to begin with, but it was still hard to focus on boring homework when she was alone in the room with her girlfriend.

Getting up she walked around the room a bit, just stretching her legs after sitting for so long. Even if she was in her comfy pajamas sitting at a desk that long wasn’t comfortable. Catching a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye she looked over, only to find she had just walked past the mirror Yang had hung on the closet door.

She almost ignored it, until she noticed something else. Walking closer she looked in the mirror, seeing her own reflection clearly. Most importantly was the faint red mark on her neck, forming an oddly shaped ring. Running her hand over it she tried to figure out how she got it, and then it hit her.

The memory flashed into her mind of a few days ago, when she was pinned to Blake’s bed, both hands held at the wrist above her head by one of Blake’s while the other pushed two fingers inside of her and teeth bit down hard on her neck. She blushed a bit at the memory as she traced over the bite mark.

She hadn’t realized it was still there since it was usually hidden by her clothes. It wasn’t the only one she had either, Blake loved leaving marks on her and Ruby had to admit she enjoyed getting them. She smiled a bit as her eyes moved down, catching site of another one on her chest, just barely sticking out of her shirt. Pulling it down a bit she looked, remembering it too. She’d been pressed against the wall, her uniform top opened up as Blake kissed her and then moved down, nipping and kissing until she reached there before biting down.

Ruby looked around, making sure the doors and windows were closed, and slipped off her shirt. She turned a bit as she looked in the mirror, looking at the marks. When she’d first come to Beacon she’d just expected to learn more about killing grimm, and she certainly hadn’t expected to get a beautiful girlfriend. She’d always been fairly shy around new people, so a concept like that had seemed absurd. Now though, she had someone who loved her and thought she was just as beautiful, enough so she wanted to mark her as her own, even if no one else would see them.

On the topic of places other people wouldn’t see Ruby thought of something else. Pulling down her pajama bottoms she kicked them aside, looking at the mirror again, now wearing only her panties. There on her left thigh was a slight hickey and on her right a much more prominent bite mark, the most recent one. She’d gotten that one just last night, and she couldn’t help but feel her heart beating faster as she remembered getting those too. The way Blake had crawled up between her legs, kissing her way up them, only to leave a hickey on her leg. Then she had turned her head like she was going to give Ruby what she wanted, only to turn again and bite down on her thigh. A bit of teasing at the moan Ruby had let out and she’d finally given what she was there for.

It was then that Ruby realized she’d gotten lost in her daydreams, which was admittedly not an uncommon occurrence. What was uncommon was getting so lost in them she didn’t realize she had closed her eyes and started rubbing herself through her panties.

Breathing a bit heavier she looked around to make sure nothing had changed in her lapse of attention. She bit her lip as she considered her options. Her train of thought had turned her on so she wanted to do something about that. On the other hand if someone came back she didn’t want to get caught. Sure Weiss was in Vale and Blake had been between her legs enough to leave marks, but she’d never seen her doing that, and Yang could always come back from the gym.

Grabbing her scroll she looked at the time. It would probably be a bit before Yang was finished. Glancing up again she saw herself in the mirror, in nothing but a pair of panties, marks clearly visible, and she grinned. On a whim she held out her scroll and snapped a few pictures, some covering herself and some not, even striking a few poses. She had a feeling Blake would like them.

Gathering her shirt and pants she jumped up to her bed and pulled the curtain on her bed just in case. Lying on her back she rested her head on her pillow, getting nice and comfortable. Closing her eyes she raised her hands up, gently resting her fingers on her collarbone and then slowly sliding them down to her breasts. She rubbed them slowly, moving her hands in circles, letting her thumb brush over her nipples just how she liked.

Once she felt she was ready she slid her left hand down, moving over her stomach and down between her legs. She rubbed a few fingers over her panties, right where the wet spot was starting to form. For a few minutes she kept like this, building it up more and more until she couldn’t take the cloth in the way anymore. Reaching both hands down she pulled them down below her knees and went back to how she was; one hand on her breast and the other between her legs, now without anything in the way.

"Oh yes, Blakey." Ruby says softly as she lies against the bed, touching herself softly. She always loved the way Blake would tease her, touching her and kissing her just where she needed to feel good, but not quite where she'd usually want it. It made it so much better when she finally did. She wasn't going to do quite as much of that, but she definitely was starting out light. 

She licked her lips and took in deep breaths as she began to grope her chest a bit more, massaging the soft flesh and rubbing her palms against her nipple. She'd always been a little sensitive there, and Blake did love to exploit that. Usually with tongue, lips, and teeth. 

She let out a soft groan at that thought; Blake had wonderful oral skills, and that didn't just apply to going down on her. Her kisses were fantastic, no matter where she placed them, and her teeth could drive Ruby up a wall. The way she'd kiss her somewhere, lick over the skin, and drag her teeth across it always built up a tension in her, waiting for what she knew would come: the bite. Blake was a biter, she loved leaving her marks, and Ruby was glad to be the one she put them on. The slight hint of pain, the pleasure, the look in Blake's eyes, and knowing she was being marked as Blake's only, even if Blake was the only one to see them. 

Ruby was already breathing heavy now at the memories filling her mind. She hadn't even realized her eyes were closed, helping her envision things that had happened. Her mind jumped from one memory to the next and back again, unable to settle on any specific moment. Her hands pinned over her head as Blake bit down on her neck and groped her chest. Blake kissing her way up her legs, leaving kisses and nipping at her thighs. Pressed into the wall with Blake behind her, a hand up her shirt and the other down her pants as she nipped at her ear and whispered what she would do to her. 

She moved her legs, forcing her panties to fall down to her ankles and she pulled one out so she could spread her legs more, pushing her middle and ring finger into her dripping wet core. "Ohh yes, Blake, yes." She pants out. Blake would probably tease her more, licking and groping and touching and biting. Unfortunately Blake wasn't here, and Ruby lacked that kind of self-control to hold back.

Pulling her fingers out for a moment she brought them to her mouth, sucking them clean with a moan. She'd found the idea a little odd at first, but the look in Blake's eyes when she held the fingers to her lips and told her to suck them clean had driven any hesitance from her mind. Apparently it turned Blake on to see her do it too, because she'd been rewarded well. Now it had become so common Ruby found she enjoyed it herself, positive reinforcement she figured, and she happily savored her own taste, getting even more turned on by it. 

Moving her fingers back down she rubbed her slit a bit before pushing in again and beginning to move her fingers back and forth. She knew her body well enough to know just the spots to hit, exactly where she wanted it. In her mind it wasn't her fingers inside of her, it was Blake, giving her what she so badly needed. 

"Yes, yes, yes." She pants out as she digs her heels into the bed, raising her ass off of it and rolling her hips into her own hand. "Yes, Blake, I’m so... so close." A slight sheen of sweat is forming by now as she begins to grind the heel of her hand against her clit as she fingers herself. Her other hand gropes more firmly at her breast, kneading it desperately. 

She could feel herself pushing closer and closer, the pleasure building and building. Then finally, without even considering holding back, she arches her back high, bucking her hips into her hand as she tumbles over the edge. "Blaaaakkeeee!" She cries out as she finishes, her jaw hanging open for a moment. 

Then she collapses back onto the bed, gasping desperately for air. Her chest rises and falls as she lays there in post orgasmic bliss. In only a half aware state she pulls her fingers out as she half opens her eyes and looks at her hand, covered in her fluids. She brings it up to her lips and licks her hand clean, sucking on her fingers with a slight hum. Gods, what would Blake say if she could see her now? 

"I see you've started to enjoy that." She hears Blake say in her head. Then her eyes snap open and she sits bolt upright. That hadn't been in her head. Looking over at the doorway she sees Blake standing there, looking at her with that predatory look she always got when she was turned on. 

"H-hey Blakey." She says, "How long have you been standing there?" Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and not just from what she'd done. She hadn't heard Blake come in at all. It was just lucky it had been her and not Yang or Weiss.

"Just long enough to see the grand finale." Blake says, beginning to walk slowly forward as she undid the buttons on her top. "What got you going so much?"

"Well um, I was just getting changed and I uh, saw the bite marks and stuff..." She blushes a little, "kinda remembered getting them."

"Oh really?" Blake jumps up onto the bed and crawls over Ruby, pushing her back to lying down. "Well..." She leans down to whisper in her ear. "How about we make a few more then?"

"O-okay." Ruby says. Her heart wasn't going to get a chance to slow down from getting caught, but she was definitely glad it had been Blake to catch her in the act. She was more than willing to lend a hand over her own after all, among other things.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that. Or is it? Blake was just getting involved there, lol. That's it for now at least. As I said, go no Commissions as of posting this, so if you want one you can message me on tumblr or ff.net. Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment please, and have a nice day!


End file.
